Koga vs The Hanyou Princess
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: I never wanted anything to do with him. Sadly, and I hated to admit it, I needed his help. Every day it gets easier to deal with him. What is this feeling I get around him? Why does he look so cool right now? WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS?
1. HYPA

**Okay... This is a really weird one for me... It's not like it's a different type of story... But, I'm not a big Koga fan, so, it's really weird that I came up with such a cool story for him... I think it's cool, anyway, so, enjoy!**

My name is Mori. I'm... Well, I won't lie to ya, I'm fifty-five years old.

Yup. I am the oldest of three children.

My little brothers, Ryo and Tarou, are fourty, and thirty-five years old.

I have brown hair, and sky blue eyes, and my mother's face.

My brothers have blue-ish white hair, and dark brown eyes, and have my father's face.

Something sounds off about this trio of middle-aged, to senior-aged people?

Well, believe it or not, as old as we may sound, we are actually quite young.

Ryo and Tarou are attending elementary school, and I'm in high school.

This is because we aren't entirely human...

Our mother, Hana Chowa, was a kind woman, born into a long line of Miko and Houshi.

You'd never think she'd have fallen for our father, Aoimaru, when she was asked to exorcise him.

Our father is a youkai. The young leader of a powerful tribe of youkai, known as Ao no Inu.

He had been hunting a farmer's cattle when he met my mother.

One thing led to another, and I was born the very next year.

Unlike a bunch of the youkai fathers you might hear about in folklore, and legends, our father rarely left us. He would see to the problems of his tribe, and maybe go see his other son, but, other than that, he was always with us.

Our mother died seventeen years ago.

Little Tarou was only eighteen years old. As grown up as that sounds, he was only about two years old, physically, and intellectually.

Just before she passed, my mother gave me three crystals, in the shape of canine fangs, and asked me to raise my brothers, until they were big enough to go off on their own.

The crystals she gave me were the keys to unlocking our hanyou forms.

It took me six months after our mother's death to figure this out.

She gave me Ryo and Tarou's crystals, trusting that I was the best person to decide when they were ready to use the full of their hanyou powers.

Since our father was present, she also told us why I was in charge of my brothers.

Our father was going to be very busy with the Ao no Inu tribe, she sensed it, and his youkai son would need training for the day that he took over the tribe.

So, until my step brother took over the Ao no Inu tribe, and my father could spend all of his time with us again, I was in charge of my brothers.

We moved every couple of years, tried to stay out of situations that would expose our in-human traits, and pretty much kept to ourselves.

Right around the time I discovered the use of the crystals our mother had given me, I realized that my father, and his tribe, were not the only youkai in existence... and not all of them were friendly.

I also discovered an organization of humans, and youkai, who keep the bad youkai, and the youkai who come too close to exposing themselves, in check.

Each member is paired with another member, following one pattern: Each partnership must be a human and a youkai.

I was partnered with a human. In this organization, I kept youkai from being discovered by humans, fought off youkai that didn't care whether or not they were seen, and learned how to defend myself, and my brothers.

When we get back from school, and I finish work, my brothers and I hang out some... rough-housing is included in that 'hanging out'.

When we do start running around the house, and getting just a little, ahem, wound up, I tend to throw some practice in. I teach my brothers the moves I've learned in the HYPA, and they only think it's playing.

"Come on, Ryo!" I said. "All you have to do is say it, and you and Tarou are free! Easy as that!"

I have them both in a head-lock, sitting on their laps, making them beg for freedom.

Tarou gave in easily, being the younger of the two.

Ryo was making him suffer by not giving in yet.

"Hurry, Ryo! Tarou's in pain!" I said. "Say it! Say it and save him!"

Ryo growled, looking up at me.

"No way!" He grunted.

Ryo took his elbow, and slammed it into my stomach.

"Augh!" I exclaimed.

I let go of them both.

They came at me, pinning me to the ground.

"Do it, Tarou!" Ryo said.

Tarou sat up on my chest.

I knew what was coming. I was so in for it.

Ryo held me firmly to the ground, while Tarou let a long string of spit run down toward my face.

I squirmed violently.

Ryo grunted a bit, and I got a little more slack.

That was all I needed. I slipped my hands out from under Ryo's, and put my arms up in front of my face, catching the loogie, and rubbing it in his face.

In one swift movement, I pinned them both on the floor, with no way of getting free.

"Let's try this again!" I said. "Do you surrender?"

"Onee-chan!" Tarou grunted.

"Yes or no, Tarou!" I said.

"H-hai! Akiramete! Akiramete!" Tarou yelled.

I looked over at Ryo, leaning down toward him.

Ryo's eyes widened in horror and disgust.

"No! No! Not that! Anything but that!" Ryo said.

I stopped, my face inches from his.

"You know what I want!" I said. "You know what will set you free!"

"Say it, Onii-chan!" Tarou cried out in desperation.

Ryo growled, turning away.

I leaned a little closer. "Okay! Okay! I'll say it!" Ryo yelled.

I stopped, grinning smugly.

"Yeah... I give. You win, Nee-chan." Ryo said.

"That's a good boy!" I said.

I let him up, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Eeeww! What'd ya do that for?" Ryo exclaimed. "You got what you wanted! You didn't have to do that!"

"Be thankful that was all you were going to get." I said. "It's common knowledge, Ryo. Give the enemy what they want, and they won't have any reason to hold back. Luckily, I was your opponent this time, and you know you'll escape with your life."

I looked up at the clock.

"It's about time." I said. "Kazeji will be waiting on me."

I got up, and started toward the back door.

"Nee-chan!" Ryo called.

I stopped, and looked back. Ryo and Tarou followed me into the laundry room.

"Let us come with you!" Ryo said.

"I wanna go, too!" Tarou said.

I looked back and forth between them.

They were pretty good in combat by now... I guess it would be okay.

"If I say back off, if I tell you to run, you do it, understood?" I asked. "This is nothing like the games we've played. You can die in battles such as these!"

"It's better than worrying about you all night, every night, not sure if you'll come back!" Ryo said.

I sighed. "Alright." I said. "Let's go then..."

I led them out into the night.

Looking back now, it was probably a big mistake to do that. This entire mess happened because I didn't say no...

_HYPA - Humans and Youkai Protection Association_

_Hai - Yes_

_Onii-chan - Older Brother_

_(O)Nee-chan - Older Sister_

_I really like this story. It's shorter than other stories I've written, but, I'm really proud of it. Please, review!_


	2. Koga

**Okay! I feel better about this story now! I'm gonna rock this thing! Enjoy!**

"Come now, Tarou! Take my hand!" I said.

I reached down the side of the cliff, and took my little brother's trembling hand.

I pulled him up with ease, and set him on his feet.

"Try not to hinder me any further." I said. "If the fight gets too tough, I might not be able to help you. So, you have to be strong if you're going to come with me."

Tarou dried the tears he had been crying, and nodded.

I stood up, and pulled my crystal pendant off.

"If y'all are wearing socks, shoes, or hair accessories, you may want to take them off." I said.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"The transformation will tear up such clothing." I said. "I'm not taking you out in human form."

They eagerly tore off their shoes and socks.

I kicked off my shoes, and let my hair down, as well.

"Here we go." I said.

I held my crystal up in the air.

The moon was full tonight. The transformation would be really fast tonight. Ryo and Tarou picked a great night to come with me.

I held the crystal between me, and the moonlight.

The beams shone through the crystal, and onto me.

All I could really see were my claws growing out.

But, I could feel my hair growing longer, and my senses of hearing and smell getting stronger.

I could feel myself becoming lighter, as my muscles grew stronger.

Within seconds, my hanyou form had settled in nicely.

I shook out my long, icy blue hair, and looked at the boys.

"Your turn." I said.

They both came over, and stood in the beam the crystal created.

Their hair grew a little longer. Their eyes turned blue. Claws grew out on their fingers and toes, and dog ears replaced their human ones.

They began looking around wildly.

I knew they were noticing things they wouldn't have noticed in human form.

Tarou looked over his shoulder, and patted at his bottom.

"Where's my tail?" He asked.

"It's a girl thing. Neither of you will have a tail." I said.

"Awww..." Tarou whined.

I put the pendant back around my neck, and crouched down.

"Get on my back." I said.

Tarou was on my back in a heart beat.

Ryo hesitated. "No one is going to see you." I said. "Hurry up, or I'll kiss you in front of your entire school!"

Ryo groaned, and crawled up onto my back.

I stood up with both of them, and ran across the canyon wall I had taken them to, looking for a signal.

Then, I spotted a blinking light.

"Kazeji-san!" I said.

I jumped out toward the light. Tarou and Ryo screamed the whole time we were falling.

As soon as I landed, I ran the rest of the way, until I spotted my partner, Kazeji, all geared up for battle.

I stopped beside him, and let my brothers down.

"What's this?" Kazeji asked.

"Don't worry about them, that's my job." I said. "Who's causing trouble tonight?"

Kazeji sighed. "The Manager will not be happy about this." Kazeji said.

"He doesn't have to know." I said.

I snatched the list out of his pocket, and had a look.

"Hmm. Not a whole lot to do tonight." I said. "Hasume-san's been through here, I presume?"

Kazeji snatched the list back.

"You and your friends go take down the lion youkai that's over-hunting." Kazeji said. "He's the reason that Koga's been wandering into town, and stealing food."

This got my attention.

Koga was the leader of a tribe of wolf youkai, and was a huge pain in my butt.

I don't know what it is about him that bothers me. I just know that I don't like him.

"Ryo, Tarou, ikuze..." I said.

I already had the lion's scent stuck in my nose. The lion, and lots of blood.

Ryo and Tarou followed me.

We soon came to a den. I could smell all kinds of nasty things rotting in there.

"Onee-chan, it's stinky!" Tarou whined.

Ryo and Tarou were already getting sick. The scent was almost too much for them.

"Stay back, then." I said. "I'm going in. I'll tell you when to come in, if you'll need to."

I slowly entered the den, and found that it was very deep, as well as pitch black.

When I reached the end of the dark tunnel, I saw a slightly brighter cave, about twenty feet bellow.

I looked down. The lion was eating, while using skins to form some sort of bed.

At this angle, it would be quick, and easy to kill him.

I readied my claws, and jumped down at him.

I was speeding at him. My fingers were shaking, ready to strike.

Right as I got within striking distance, I thrust my claws forward... and hit the den wall.

I gasped, as my feet landed on something. It was soft-ish, and very unstable.

Looking down, I found that I had landed on the lion youkai.

Turning, I saw the reason he was on the ground.

"Koga!" I exclaimed.

The wolf looked up at me.

"Ah. What's up, Howler?" He asked, almost casually. "It's dangerous for females of any sort in here. You'll either end up on the dinner table, or in that love nest over there."

I glared at him.

"I'm here to get rid of this guy, so that you'll stay the hell out of town!" I growled. "What are _you_ doing here? You should be at that meeting with other youkai leaders and lords!"

"That ended hours ago." Koga said. "I came to get rid of him, and take some of his kill. How do you know of that meeting, anyway?"

"It's not like it's a secret!" I said.

"Nee-chan!" I heard Tarou calling.

I glared one last time at Koga, before I hopped up to the exit, and headed out to meet Ryo and Tarou.

"Wow... Nee-chan, sugoi!" Ryo said. "Not even a hair out of place."

I lowered my head slightly.

"I didn't get the chance to fight." I said. "Someone already got to this guy. Just as well, though. You two need to see how it's done, rather than wait outside some creature's lair for me to come back, and tell you about it."

"Oh, you're babysitting tonight!" came a mocking voice. "Guess you can't fight back tonight, can ya, Howler?"

I turned to glare at Koga.

He was coming out of the cave, carrying a huge bag over his right shoulder, grinning at me slyly.

Ryo stepped forward.

I caught him by his shoulder. "Maybe I can't." I said. "But, are you really going to start a fight with a female hanyou, while she babysits her brothers? Are you really that kind of man?"

Koga scoffed. "'Course not!" He said. "Just thought I'd warn ya 'bout those youkai ants. They've been looking for a chance to get into this den for a while. They're bound to tear through the forest to get to it now."

We frowned at each other for a moment.

"I already knew this." I said. "Get back to your pack. They need you, now."

I took my brothers to the ants' nest, where we kept the ants in line as they headed for the lion's den.

We returned to our house right around dawn, and had a rough time getting to school.

But, we came back to a pleasant surprise...

_Ikuze - One of many ways to say 'let's go'._

_(O)nee-chan - Big sister._

_Sugoi - Amazing._

_It's going to start getting good now! You're really going to like this one! I know it! Please, review!_


	3. Chichiue

**Enjoy!**

"Slow down!" I called after Ryo and Tarou.

"Hurry up!" They called back to me in unison.

We had caught a familiar scent in town, and the boys couldn't wait to get home because of it.

They reached the house before I did, threw the door open, and ran in.

I went inside, and left my shoes by the door before going to look for the boys.

They were out back, clinging to our father.

I smiled, stepping outside.

Right about then, I noticed my father's other son, Hakkaimaru.

He appeared to be a little older than Ryo, but younger than me.

Truth be told, though, he was way older than I was. Nearly a hundred years old, from what I've heard.

"Hi, Onii-san!" I said.

Hakkaimaru narrowed his eyes at me.

He did not like it when I referred to him as my older brother. I continued to do so simply because he didn't like it.

Hakkaimaru was an incredible snob. He deserved at least that title.

Ryo and Tarou finally let go of our father, and I got to hug him.

"It's great to see you, Chichiue!" I said.

"I'm just glad to be in the presence of you and your brothers!" Chichiue said.

I let go of him.

"Come on inside!" I said. "I'll fix up the tea you like."

"I'm afraid I can't this time. I have to be somewhere." Chichiue said.

Ryo and Tarou whined, hugging him again.

"So, what are you doing here? Why not go there first?" I asked.

"Actually," Chichiue replied. "I'm here to invite you to come with me."

Ryo, Tarou, and I were in shock.

Chichiue had never taken us anywhere before. Even when our mother was alive.

He had always brought something or someone to us, if he wanted us to know of them.

"Yes." Chichiue said. "The pack has immigrated to a valley, hidden by a mountain range, near here. They're preparing a feast to celebrate. It would bring me great pride, if you'd join us."

Ryo and Tarou looked at me, knowing that my decision was _the_ decision.

"Wow..." I said. "Of course we'll come. It'll be nice to meet the pack that you've so bravely led, Chichiue!"

He smiled at all of us.

"I'll come get you tonight." Chichiue said. "You needn't dress up. It's a casual feast."

We nodded.

"Mata ne!" Chichiue said, starting away.

I waved until he was out of sight.

Hakkaimaru stayed, looking up at me.

"Doushita no?" I asked.

He glared at me. "I don't know what he sees in you." Hakkaimaru said. "I don't know why he has such faith in you, or your brothers. I do know that I am his heir. Once the pack is mine, you won't be allowed anywhere near it. Let alone in it."

With that, he turned, and walked away.

"What a jerk-faced brat." I said. "Ryo, Tarou, let's go inside and get a nap. We'll need to be on our best behavior, and we can't be so on two hours of sleep."

It was a bit of a hassle to get the boys to go to sleep.

But, once they did, I passed out cold in my room. I didn't even realize that I wasn't in bed until I woke up at seven that night.

The boys were awake, and poking at me to get up.

When I did, I grabbed my pendant, and we headed out.

Chichiue gave us a moment to transform, before he took us out to the mountain valley.

When we got there, people started whispering amongst themselves.

Ryo and Tarou saw some children playing, and immediately went to join them.

Chichiue started introducing me to his strongest warriors, barely putting a word in for anyone else.

Most everyone seemed to be displeased with me, although, they hid this when Chichiue was looking.

After the feast, Chichiue sat me down for a talk.

"What's this about?" I asked.

He looked over at Ryo and Tarou, chasing each other around the valley.

"Your brothers are very strong boys." Chichiue said. "And very talented, by what I saw last night."

He pulled his attention back to me.

"They will be very good warriors." Chichiue said.

I nodded. "I hope so." I said. "I've been training them for the past seventeen years."

Chichiue smiled at me.

"I want them to become my generals." He said. "They can protect the pack, and become much stronger."

At first, that sounded really great. My brothers would be with their father all the time, training their butts off, becoming young heroes... But, then...

"W-where would I be?" I asked.

"I wasn't introducing you to my strongest warriors for nothing." Chichiue said. "Hakkaimaru is so cold. Bitter, even. If you were to marry into the tribe, though..."

I straightened up, getting just a little annoyed.

"And what if the boy's get in more danger than they can handle?" I asked. "What if they get hurt?"

"They'll be fine. They have the whole pack to help them." Chichiue said.

"If they don't go off on their own! Eventually, they will go off alone, and get seriously hurt." I said. "They're not ready."

"Let me take them, and I'll make them ready." Chichiue said.

"No." I said. "Hahaue entrusted me with them, knowing I would make the right decisions to protect, and care for them. They will not join the pack yet."

"Mori, they're my sons. Don't make this difficult." Chichiue said.

"They're your half-human sons!" I said. "And my brothers. All I have to live for in the human world."

"You can marry into the tribe, and become the Alpha female." Chichiue said.

"I don't want to!" I said. "If it means my brothers will become generals, and put themselves in serious danger, I will not do it!"

I stood up, and turned.

"Ryo! Tarou! Kaerou!" I said.

They stopped and looked at me.

"Already?" Tarou asked.

"Nee-chan, ten more minutes!" Ryo said.

"No. We have school tomorrow." I said. "We need to be home now."

They sighed, and followed me out.

"You can't fight me, Mori." Chichiue called after me.

I glared at the horizon.

"Watch me." I said.

I took the boys home, and went to sleep in their room with them, for fear that our father would come, and try to take them away.

Walking them to and from school, I was just as protective.

I took them with me for HYPA missions, to their complete joy.

I did everything I could not to leave them alone, knowing our father would take them as soon as I did so.

Inside, though, I was dying. Our mother was dead, and our father was out to get me married, and my brothers killed. No person, child or adult, should ever have to go through this kind of hell... ever...

_(O)Nii-san - Big Brother._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Mata ne - Later then._

_Doushita no - What's the matter?_

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Kaerou - Let's go home._

_I love my family dramas! They're fun to write! Whether you like it or not, I'm lovin' this! Please, review!_


	4. Broken

**Geez... I want to drag this out... How to do so? Guess I'll figure that out when I get out of this pointless message... Enjoy!**

"Itai!" Tarou exclaimed.

Ryo, Tarou and I have just finished a mission for HYPA.

Tarou had gotten scratched right across his back, and I'm treating the wound.

He's squirming a little more than I'd like, though.

"Tarou, sit still, and let me get this bandage on you." I said.

"No! It'll heal on its own!" Tarou said, dodging my hand again.

"Maybe so." I said. "But, it will still take a little bit, and it could get infected in that little bit of time."

Finally, I had had enough. I tackled Tarou to the ground, and started putting the bandage on his back that way.

"Nee-chan, you're mean!" Tarou grunted, struggling to get up.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I have to be mean." I said. "Just remember that I only do what I do to protect you. To help you. So, unless you're going to sit still for me, I'm going to hold you down, and finish treating the wound so that it doesn't become infected."

Tarou settled down.

I let him up, and he behaved, allowing me to put the bandage on him.

A breeze blew by. In that breeze, was a familiar sent.

"Nee-chan, it's the wolf from last week." Ryo said.

I quickened my pace, trying to finish tying off Tarou's bandage before he got here.

However, as soon as I felt that second breeze, I knew I wasn't fast enough.

"Yo! Howler." Koga was right in front of me, looking down.

"Koga." I said, acknowledging his presence, and not looking up at him.

"Hey, you seen a cute Ao no Inu, around?" Koga asked. "I was told that I'd find her out here, but, I haven't seen anyone."

I glared up at him.

"How rude!" I growled.

"What?" Koga asked.

"Take a freaking guess!" I said.

Koga looked me over.

"Oh, hell no." Koga said.

I scoffed, and tied off Tarou's bandage.

"What do you want of me?" I asked.

"Whoa! Hang on! You can't be the only Ao no Inu out here!" Koga said. "I was told that she'd be beautiful. She obviously isn't you!"

I stood up, and helped Tarou to his feet.

"You're quite lucky that I do not care about what you think of me!" I said. "Now, I don't know how much has changed since Chichiue explained the laws of the Ao no Inu to me. However, as I recall, most females aren't allowed to leave the pack, unless they have the permission of the pack leader. I'm not a part of that pack yet. I can come and go as I please. There are only about five or six females in the pack, currently, and they're all very busy caring for the new pups. They don't have the time to come out here."

Koga looked me over once more.

"So, you're his daughter? You're the one he wants me to talk to?" Koga said.

His words put me on full alert, and I looked around.

"Chichiue sent you to talk to Nee-chan? Why?" Ryo asked.

"Like I know. He just wants me to talk to her about respecting her parents." Koga said.

I snapped.

"Respect? Respect? That's what he thinks this is about?" I screeched. "I respect my parents more than you could ever know! What I don't respect is the fact that Chichiue, my loving, strong, and wise Chichiue is trying to take away my brothers, his sons, and put them in wars that they are far from ready for! He's trying to get them _killed_! This isn't a matter of respect for him! This is a matter of wise and idiocy! This is a matter of life and death!"

For a moment, I was just glaring at Koga, panting from all the screaming I had just done.

Then, I realized I was screaming at the wrong person, and composed myself.

"Sorry." I said. "You didn't deserve that."

I took Ryo and Tarou by their hands, and led them away.

They didn't fight. When we got home, the boys got ready for bed without fuss, and didn't say a word when I settled down in their room with them.

The next morning, I found Tarou snuggled up in the crook of my arm, and Ryo lying his head on my waist.

It was moments like these when I was happy to be in charge of them. When trying to live with them didn't seem so impossible. Moments like these made all the fighting, and getting into trouble, and nearly endless anger and stress worth it.

I gently nudged them awake, and helped them get ready for school.

When I went to pick them up from school, they came out looking kind of gloomy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

They looked up at me.

"Why is Chichiue trying to hurt us?" Tarou asked.

I felt like I had been stabbed right in the heart.

They loved Chichiue just as much as I did. And they understood how lucky they were to have had him around at all.

I knelt down in front of them.

"He's not necessarily _trying_ to hurt you." I said. "He just doesn't realize that y'all, despite your age, and skill, are not ready to take over his wars."

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

He seemed just a little irritated.

I knew he would be. Ryo always thought himself to be very strong, and skilled in the art of battle.

"Don't take this the wrong way." I said. "It's not that you boys can't fight. It's that the enemies Chichiue made before he met Hahaue are all warriors, some of them are a few thousand years old, and they are all full youkai. The chances of me beating one of them are slim to none. You boys... I'm just worried. I want to make sure that y'all are as ready as you can possibly be before you join Chichiue's wars."

"What if we're ready now?" Tarou asked.

"I don't feel so." I said. "So, if only to settle my mind, please don't get into this fight. If y'all got hurt... I'll do anything, just don't join Chichiue's war."

They both stared at me, looking sympathetic.

"Come on." I said. "We'll order pizza or something when we get home. We'll watch every movie in our cabinet. Play every game we have. We'll stay up all night, and go crazy like we do on Fridays, how's that sound?"

We headed home.

When we got there, to my dismay, we saw Chichiue, sitting on the porch, looking slightly angry, but, badly hurt.

I put my hands on Ryo and Tarou's shoulders, gripping them firmly.

"I'm not going to force them." Chichiue said, in a low, steady voice. "I'm not going to take them... if they do not wish to be taken."

Seeing Chichiue like this... and the sincerity in his eyes...

"However..." He said. "If you three, my favorite sons and only daughter, are going to abandon me when I am pleading for your help... What am I to do? I have been nothing short of kind to you. I treat you better than I treat anyone else in the Ao no Inu pack. I gave you life, and you're going to return that kindness by abandoning me? What would Hahaue say?"

My grip became shakey.

"Nee-chan..." Ryo said.

"He gave us the choice." I said.

"And you chose to abandon him?" Tarou asked.

"No, I chose to keep my promise to Hahaue, and protect you until you were old enough to handle yourselves!" I said.

"You can join the pack, too." Chichiue said. "You can take it off my hands."

"No." I said. "I will not get married, just so that I can send my brothers into the war I'm trying to keep them out of!"

A few tense moments of silence passed.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Chichiue asked. "Does she always make decisions for you?"

My heart paused for a moment.

I knew the game he was going to play. And I couldn't do much to stop it.

"Yes." Ryo said. "She's always forcing us to do chores, and go to school... We don't get to be with our friends after school... We always have work... Even playing is work..."

Ryo shook free of my grip, and went to Chichiue.

"Please, understand that I tell you to do these things so that you'll become good, smart, strong men." I said. "I'm trying to raise you the way Hahaue would have."

He looked back at me.

"You are not Hahaue." Ryo said. "Hahaue is dead. There's nothing more we can do for her. We need to help our living relatives, Nee-chan. Chichiue needs help."

My heart ached, and my throat clenched, as I felt myself beginning to cry.

Tarou took a step forward, and looked up at me.

I looked into his saddened eyes.

Then, I watched in absolute despair as he moved toward Chichiue, slipping right out of my hands.

It was at that moment when I felt the pain I had hoped I would never have to feel again... the pain of losing my loved ones.

"Nee-chan, you don't have to get married to be in the tribe." Ryo said. "You can help us protect the pack. Come with us, Nee-chan."

For a moment, I was absolutely distraught, about to fall to my knees, and cry, barely understanding what he said.

Then, I decided that they were strangers to me. I could not let them see my tears.

"If you two think you're old enough to think for yourselves, go ahead. Make your decisions!" I said. "If you two want to go into war, and get yourselves killed, be my guests! Just don't make me watch you do it!"

The boys gave me a horrified look.

I looked at Chichiue. "Get the hell out of my yard!" I growled. "I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Chichiue stood up, and started away.

The boys followed him.

"If you leave with him now, don't expect to be allowed anywhere near this town, again." I said.

They stopped for a moment.

But, as soon as Ryo started away, Tarou followed him.

My heart was sent into oblivion.

When I got inside my house, I began throwing things around, trashing up the house that I worked so hard to keep clean for those boys, and my father.

That night, I went out into the forest, and began slaughtering youkai, without even taking my hanyou form.

Every second seemed like another day. I had no idea how much destruction I created before I finally fell asleep...

_Itai - Ow / Pain._

_(O)Nee-chan - Older sister._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Wow. I almost made myself cry. But, then, it's easy for me to do that. Let me know what you think! Please, review!_


	5. Comfort?

**Wow. This story is moving so much faster than it went in my head. Oh, well, that just makes things easier for me! Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes.

I saw the dark sky, dotted with little glittery stars.

Time to get back to work...

I rolled up onto my feet, and ran off into the forest.

My mind was in a totally different world.

I was hurt, and angry, and unsure of why I was suffering.

What had I done? I tried to raise my brothers right. I thought I was doing well, considering what could've happened. I made the choice to protect them. I thought it was a smart choice... So, why did they leave me? Why did my father turn them against me? Why...

I slashed another five trees with one strike, and revealed a youkai I had been chasing since I began working with HYPA.

He screamed once before I slashed his throat, and then shoved my blades through his head.

In one swift movement, I shook him off of my swords, and planted them in the ground beside me.

I fell to my knees, finally realizing that I was gaining nothing from this mindless violence.

Tears streamed down my face, and small sobs escaped my throat.

"Ryo... Tarou... Chichiue..." I said, trying to steady my voice.

All other words failed.

My mouth was stuck in repeat, on those names.

Tears and sobs over-took me, and I couldn't speak anymore.

Pain filled my chest and throat, as I remembered the way they had looked at me.

Had I been that cruel to them? Had I been such a bad sister to them? Had Chichiue been that upset that I had refused to join the pack? Had he been that upset that I wouldn't let the boys join the pack?

My mind wandered out of it's painful prison as I noticed a familiar scent.

I quickly rubbed away my tears as I stood up and grabbed my swords out of their places in the ground.

"So, that's what you look like in your human form?" came the voice I had hoped to avoid.

I looked to my right.

Koga was leaning up against a tree, with his arms crossed, and a serious look on his face.

"So, how does yours work?" Koga asked. "It's obviously not night fall, even though you were a hanyou every night that I've seen you. Not day light, of course. No special astral alignments..."

I turned to him, raising my swords to strike.

"I have to use moonlight, refracted through a crystal that cannot be found easily." I said. "I can choose not to have my youkai powers, or when I get them if I choose to have them."

I went at him, trying to strike.

He caught me by my wrist.

"Whoa! Hey! What gives?" Koga exclaimed.

I tried to strike with my other sword.

Koga jerked my other hand just right, and sent me spinning away from him.

I fell to the ground, only to put my hands on the ground, and shove myself back onto my feet.

I spun around to strike, and found that Koga had gone missing.

All of a sudden, my swords were pulled right out of my hands.

I heard a nasty screeching sound as I turned to face Koga, who had just bent my swords out of shape.

"There! Now, will you-"

I cut him off with a swift punch to his face.

He recovered, and caught my next punch.

I didn't even get to try before he caught my other hand, and shoved me up against a tree.

I kept slamming my knee into his side, trying to get him off of me.

With every strike, I lost a little more hope, until I finally just gave up, setting my foot down, and lowering my head so that he couldn't see my tears.

For a moment, he just stood there.

Then, very slowly, he released my hands, and slid his arms around behind me.

His hands rested on the small of my back, and the spot between my shoulder blades.

My heart fluttered, and I wasn't sure why.

"I heard that the Ao no Inu were celebrating." Koga said. "But, I've also heard that you've been making a wreck of the forest. So, whatever made the Ao no Inu pack so happy has done the opposite for you."

He pulled me close, holding my head to his chest.

"What happened?" Koga asked.

My hands were shaking with uncertainty, as I slowly moved my arms around him.

I felt a strange comfort in that moment, and began to cry.

"Ryo and Tarou..." I said. "Hahaue asked me to protect them before she died. I've been taking care of them while Chichiue is busy, and we've all been pretty happy up until... Chichiue wants my brothers to join his war, under the command of his youkai son. The war is bad enough. But, if they're serving under Hakkaimaru, he'll try to get them killed... Chichiue played a guilt card, and then a bribe card, and the boys joined him... I was so sure that they'd stay with me..."

I only cried for a little while. But, that little while was more than I had cried in the past seventeen years since Hahaue's death...

"So why show them that you're hurt?" Koga asked.

I looked up at him.

"Show them?" I asked.

"No one just leaves a family member alone without coming back to check on them every so often." Koga said. "Yes. They will see you like this. So, why let them?"

I pulled away from him.

"You probably gave up some stuff to protect their identities as hanyou." Koga said. "With them gone, you can do anything. Make them think you're fine without them, and they'll come back, eventually."

This made sense. But, then... what if it made them think they were just keeping me from having a life? They would think they did me good by leaving...

I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked. "I've been absolutely foul to you. You've usually returned my behavior. Why help me? Why show me kindness?"

Koga cast a puzzled look to the side, as though he were thinking.

"Uhhh... well..." Koga stuttered.

Did he care? Or, somehow understand my pain?

"It's not like I can fight a person in that state." Koga said. "It's un-manly! Particularly when it's a woman I'm fighting."

Just because I'm a woman, huh?

I sighed, finally settling myself, and turned to leave.

"I'll walk away for now." I said. "You caught me off guard, this time. Next time, however, will be completely different! Of this you can be sure."

I walked away, and went home.

The next morning, I woke up, and slowly got ready for school.

When I got to school, many of the students surrounded me, asking if I was okay, and why I had been gone for four days straight.

All of them looked concerned.

"Ah... ah... I'm fine." I said. "Just an unexpected camping trip, is all! Excuse me, I need to get to class..."

I slipped through the crowd, and headed to class.

All through the first lecture, I looked around at everyone.

Since I had to take care of my brothers, I didn't really know anyone. I had no time to make friends, and chat with people.

With them gone though... Not only could I make friends, I could try 'dating'.

The problem was that I had no idea how to be social.

Even if I knew who to talk to, I didn't know how to talk to them.

I kept to myself, most of the time, unless something was asked of me. Even then, I didn't really say much, I just did what was asked of me, or used the quickest answer possible for the question.

But, I did have one thing to depend on... I knew who all the coolest people were, and why they were cool.

There was a boy, two desks forward, and one to the left of me. He went by Tora-kun. I didn't know his full name. But, he was cool because he was the captain of our school's basketball team.

I have no idea why this made him cool. But, every girl in my class has called him so at least once, and half of them have admitted to having a crush on him.

All of them were too shy to talk to him.

So, this was my chance to make my mark in the class... or, look stupid asking out a guy who already had a girlfriend... that was the only thing I couldn't be sure of.

Still, at the end of class, I got up, and slowly headed over to his desk.

He was chatting with his friends. But, when he saw me, he looked a bit surprised, and everyone fell silent.

I looked Tora-kun over.

"Let's go out, tonight." I said. "Dinner and a movie. On me."

Everyone exclaimed in shock.

_Chichiue - Father._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Wow, that went better than it did in my head! I hope you liked it too! Please, review!_


	6. Relationships

**Enjoy!**

"You went out with me even though you already have a girlfriend?" I growled.

Tora-kun laughed lightly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mori-san, you have to understand," He said. "Dating is all about the quality of the person you date. My girlfriend does not offer to pay for our dates. My girlfriend dated five other guys before me, where you have never been on a date before, to anyone's memory. So, no one knows whether or not you're the ideal girl to date, whereas my girlfriend has proven to be very shy, very emotional, and very unstable. Besides that, you are the coolest girl in class."

I glared at him.

"If this is about quality, I have chosen someone of very poor quality." I said. "I don't know what kind of guys I like yet, but, I certainly don't like your type! I feel sorry for the girl stuck with you!"

I slapped him in the face, and started home.

Once there, I made a list of things to find out for the next time I went out with someone, and, at the top of the list, I put down a very special objective.

The next day, I tied my hair back when I got ready for school, and headed out.

Before I went to class, I headed over to senior class B. Tora-kun's girlfriend was in this class.

I went to her, and explained what had gone on last night, and everything that he told me, and apologized for asking him out without asking if he had a girlfriend or not.

She seemed shocked, and angry, so, I gave her space, heading back to my class.

She came by during lunch time, and began talking to Tora-kun.

Within two minutes, she was crying, and he was struggling to find the words to make him stay.

It was not a happy sight, but, I was relieved that she would not put up with such an awful guy anymore.

By the time school was out, I had three or four boys tailing me, chattering about something behind my back.

The senior that Tora-kun had been dating was at the gate, looking very gloomy.

I stopped beside her.

"C-can you prove that he said all those bad things about me?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I was running a tape recorder last night."

She rubbed the tears from her face.

"May I hear it?" She asked.

I nodded, slowly. "Yeah." I said. "Come on. The tape's at my place."

I headed for my house, the senior girl following close behind me.

"So... My name is-"

"Chowa Mori. Yes, everyone knows you." She said. "You are the least sociable student in the entire school, you have excellent grades, and you make everyone in gym class look like infants, even the coach."

I felt a little uncomfortable now. What was I to tell her when she already seemed to know everything?

"So... What's your name?" I asked.

"Mizuhana Hasume." She said. "Captain of the women's kendo club."

Things were highly uncomfortable until we got to my house.

As I was kicking off my shoes, Hasume looked around, and let her gaze fall on the pictures that I had failed to pick up out of the floor after I threw them there in the first place.

"Who're the kids?" Hasume asked simply.

I ignored the question, and headed upstairs.

I dug around, found the tape recorder, and re-wound it some.

When I got it to just the right point, I went back downstairs, and played it for Hasume, who fell to her knees, as though she hadn't heard it before.

"He was so nice to me." She said. "Why did he say those things?"

I shrugged. "Some people are just like that... I guess." I said.

I found myself thinking about Chichiue and my brothers for a moment.

I didn't let myself think about it for too long before I remembered that I had a guest.

"So, would you care to move to the living room?" I asked.

Hasume slowly got to her feet.

"Actually, I need to get home." She said. "My house is really far from here, so, I have to get moving to be there on time."

She headed out.

"Ja ne." Hasume said.

And, with that, she disappeared around the corner.

I sighed, closing the door.

"Damn... Least sociable? Really?" I asked. "Just because I don't talk to anyone doesn't mean that I'm not sociable. For all they know, I could have an abusive guardian, and I don't want anyone to know."

I went around the house, cleaning up, and getting ready to handle my HYPA missions.

Things were very quiet in the forest that night, and no one was causing trouble.

So, I was sent home early.

For the next few weeks, I went out on date after date... Each one was very different from the last.

There were egotists, nice guys, too-shy-to-speak guys, and guys that wanted to move way too fast. And then some.

I only went on one date with each of them, though, and I still have not decided on the type of guy I liked.

One thing has changed, though. Hasume is now my friend. We study together, she helps me dress nicely for my dates, and I help her show a little back-bone off of the kendo field.

It's still a little hard to talk to her, because she's the only friend I've ever had.

Tonight, we're having our first slumber party together at one of her other friends' houses.

I looked around at all the girls in their cutesy, some very lacey, brightly colored pajamas.

I was wearing a tainted white tank-top, and dull plaid pajama pants.

This was my choice of course. I had always liked these best. But, I felt a little strange. The only one in dull pajamas.

Everyone would've ignored me, maybe even kicked me out, if Hasume hadn't been there to include me in the 'fun'.

We played games for a while, then started on make-up and painting nails when we got scolded for being too loud.

Hasume took my hand about to paint my nails red.

"Wow, what pretty glitter!" She said. "You painted your nails before we got here, didn't you?"

Glitter? Oh, crap!

"Ah! That's right! I did!" I said. "And I'm rather happy with the job I did, so..."

I took my hand back.

My nails had a natural glitter that never went away. This was a sign that I was an Ao no Inu hanyou.

"Okay, then." Hasume said. "Can you paint mine for me, then?"

"Sure." I said.

I helped her paint her nails... not to say that I did a good job... it was horrible.

But, Hasume was real nice about it, saying that it was very becoming.

I sighed, when everyone finally settled in to go to sleep.

This slumber party was the single most irritating, frustrating thing I had ever done... aside from dating every guy in school... and putting up with gym class. Yeah. That one's pretty bad.

I stayed up all night, until it was finally bright enough for me to get up, and go to school.

Hasume was a good friend. But, I did not like her other friends.

Some of the guys in school were okay, but, I didn't want to hang out with them.

Even though I had the freedom to do all I ever thought about trying, I didn't want to do anything.

I was broken inside, and losing my will to live...

_Ja ne - Seeya._

_Well... there was so little point in this chapter. Thanks for reading it anyway. Please, review._


	7. Tears

**Yay! Starting to get better! Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes.

The curtains were drawn over both my windows, and my balcony door.

The only light in the room was the light that shone from under the curtains.

My body was just fine. I hadn't done anything to hurt myself... yet.

But, it felt so heavy. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

My chest ached, and tears streamed down my face.

I had fought so hard to keep my head up for the past few months, and I had been doing pretty well, I'd say.

But, today, I was tired of fighting. I was tired of trying to be somebody at school. I was tired.

All I wanted to do was lie there, and cry.

I couldn't even find the strength to speak of the cause of all this pain...

**Unknown POV:**

I made my way to the strange building where she lived, hesitating at the foot of it.

This woman was a serious pain in the ass, but, I hadn't seen her in a while.

I didn't really care what she was doing, but, I wanted to know anyway. See if I could use it to make her mad, you know?

It's fun to make her mad. Don't know why.

I reached for the handle on the door, and pulled.

The door did not move. I yanked at it, and pulled the handle right off.

"Alright." I said, getting angry.

I picked up my foot, and kicked the door in.

**Mori's POV:**

I heard a crash downstairs.

I knew that it meant that someone was in my house.

I didn't care.

I could kick anybody's butt if they decided to mess with me.

**Unknown POV:**

I headed into the building.

Her scent was strong. She was in here.

I followed it to a staircase, and up.

**Mori's POV:**

I noticed a familiar scent in the air, and got slightly irritated.

I did not want to deal with this person. Not now.

And, yet, I'd have to. He'd made some sort of mess downstairs, and most likely didn't clean it up.

On top of that, he had come into my house. I'd have to ask him why.

I heard the footsteps approaching my door, and sighed...

**Unknown POV:**

Her freshest scent trail led to one particular door.

I went to it, and slid the door open.

The room was dark. I could barely pick out the outline of her, sprawled out on a bed.

She looked over at me, her blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark.

**Mori's POV:**

My door slid open.

Very slowly, and reluctantly, I turned to look at the one who opened it.

He was silent, looking me over slowly.

"So, is this what you've been doing all this time?" He asked.

I looked back up at the ceiling.

"Koga... I don't have the patience..." I whispered.

He scoffed.

"Since when does that have a factor in when I talk to you?" Koga asked.

I sighed, and turned over, away from him.

I heard him come in, and flop down somewhere behind me.

"So, what _have_ you been doing, then?" Koga asked.

I hesitated.

"Exactly what you told me to do." I said. "I've been doing all the things I wanted to try when my brothers were here... I have one friend, and I've hung out with every guy in school... It wasn't so bad, getting to know all the people that I did... But, it doesn't change the fact that my brothers are out, getting themselves killed, because I'm not there to protect them."

I turned my face into my pillow, beginning to cry.

For a moment it was silent.

Then, I heard Koga shifting his position slightly.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Koga asked. "I'm not allowed near the Ao no Inu territory unless I've been invited, so, I can't protect them. And you're too stubborn to go there, and do what you have to, to protect them. What do you want me to do?"

These words hit me hard, as truthful as they were.

The stress was making it hard for me to think.

I began to wish Hahaue were here, to stroke my hair, like she always did when I was angry, or stressed, or just plain upset.

She always calmed me, and made me feel better.

I turned my face out of the pillow, realizing that there was someone here who could try to mimic the action... Not that I was happy about it.

"N-ne..." I whispered. "Koga... would you... please... run your fingers through my hair?"

"Huh?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"You don't have to." I said. "I'm not too thrilled by the idea either... I just thought I'd ask..."

Another painful silence filled the room, and I took that as a 'no'.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

Then, I felt something touch my hair, and slowly run through it.

A shock ran through me.

Koga was now gently stroking my hair, over and over, not making any noises, or anything.

Somehow, though... it felt just like when Hahaue used to stroke my hair.

Same calming sensation. Same gentle touch.

Tears began pouring from my eyes. Heavy sobs escaped my throat.

I cried for what seemed like forever.

When I finally stopped, I sat up, and rubbed at my face.

"Thank you..." I whispered, trying to put my broken voice back together. "I feel... much better."

I didn't look at him, knowing that my face probably looked awful from all the crying I just did.

But, I still had some questions for him.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Koga shrugged. "I had nothing better to do." He said.

I sighed, not ready to get irritated with him yet, but, still feeling it.

"Why do we fight so much?" I said. "The day we met... I don't remember it?"

Koga seemed to give that some thought.

"Come to think of it... neither do I." Koga said.

We smirked at each other. Then that led to slight chuckles. And that led to full-blown laughter.

I still don't know what was so darn funny.

Koga caught his breath first, and collected himself to speak.

"So... Truce?" Koga asked.

I sat up again, having fallen over in my laughing fit, and nodded.

"Yeah. For now!" I said, catching my breath at last.

We shook hands, sealing the deal.

After that, I got dressed, and went to catch the last few minutes of my school day.

When I got back, I found Koga trying to put my back door back on its hinges.

I helped him with that, since he was trying so hard to fix it.

After that, Koga's visits became daily, and, I guess, we became friends.

Things were so much easier with him there, somehow.

Even as irritating as he was, he brought me the will to live every day, and I found myself laughing like I had never laughed before, every day. Koga was a nuisance. A pest. A thorn in my side.

But, at the same time, Koga was a friend. A ray of light on my darkest days. And... a reminder that even the worst pains can be forgotten with time.

Koga was my hero.

_Chichiue - Father._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Ne - Hey (A call for attention)._

_This is not the end of the story. As a matter of fact, this is just the beginning of something big! Please review!_


	8. Ryuumaru

**Here we go. A more serious plot line. Comence!**

"Him? Are you sure?" I asked.

Kazeji nodded.

"He's on his way to seek his revenge." Kazeji said. "He will not hold back. That valley will go up in flames in a month."

I was absolutely horrified.

"Is there any way we can stop him?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kazeji said. "There will be no stopping him. No weapon in our possession is strong enough to put a scratch on him."

A tear streamed down my face.

"W-what if we got some other youkai to help us?" I asked. "I can gather the wolf tribes."

"We might hold him down, but, just barely. But, with everyone holding him down, we still couldn't kill him." Kazeji said.

My hands balled up into fists.

"Thanks for telling me, Kaze-kun." I said. "At least I can try to save them tonight. Ja ne."

I turned, and ran toward the Ao no Inu mountains.

I heard a howl, and looked back.

Koga came running, and caught up with me.

"Ryuumaru's headed for the valley." I said. "I know they've been pretty stupid, and ignorant, but, they're still my family. I have to warn them, at the very least."

"Want me to come with you?" Koga asked.

"If you're coming, stay hidden. Chichiue's sure to make a huge mistake if we show up together." I said.

"No problem." Koga said.

We went to the valley.

I headed straight for the village, while Koga took cover in the bushes.

Chichiue came to me, probably having noticed my scent as I came over the mountain wall.

He was smiling, arms spread just a bit, as though he were expecting a hug.

"I've come to give a warning." I said.

His smile faded, and his arms lowered.

"I have just been informed by one of my comrades." I said. "The wife of HYPAs manager has sensed the presence of a daiyoukai. A dragon in particular. Ryuumaru is awake, and he's coming to find you. He will be here in two months. That gives you plenty of time to run."

"Run? Hah!" Chichiue scoffed. "Mori, you think so little of us! If Ryuumaru's coming, we're going to fight! We're going to finish him, this time!"

"Chichiue, you don't understand!" I said. "He's here to kill you where you killed his brother! That kind of rage is unbeatable!"

"Mori, I'm getting rather tired of you doubting my abilities as a father, and pack leader." Chichiue said.

"It's not doubt! I couldn't be more certain of your abilities right now!" I said. "I'm certain that you are powerful, but, I'm also quite certain that you won't be able to beat Ryuumaru this time! Because last time... you had Hahaue."

Chichiue glared at me. He had never done this before.

Although I was right, I backed up a step.

Chichiue turned, and started walking away.

"Get out of here." He said.

He went right back into the village.

I lowered my head.

"Baka... You're going to die!" I said. "You would've died before, if Hahaue hadn't been there to cast that spell on Ryuumaru... You don't have a prayer, now!"

I headed back toward the mountain wall, and met with Koga.

"He's going into battle, huh?" Koga said.

I nodded slowly.

"There's no stopping him?" Koga asked.

I sobbed lightly, and nodded.

"Oh, well." Koga said. "There's no other choice."

I looked up at him.

"We're going to have to fight and kill Ryuumaru." Koga said.

I stared at him.

"You and I are pretty good warriors." Koga said. "Alone, you tore apart this forest. Alone, I have taken down a hundred youkai at once, without getting so much as a scratch on me. Together, though..."

Something about the way he said 'together' sent my mind whirling, and I barely managed to imagine what would happen if we fought together.

"Koga... You'd risk your life to help me?" I asked.

He looked around.

"Y-yeah... just to get you to stop whining." Koga said. "If yer gonna be my rival, I can't have you crying like a weakling all the time."

I smirked, and rubbed my tears away.

"I'm going to over-look that last comment!" I said. "I'm going to study some, tonight. I'll see what I can learn about dragons, and try to make a battle plan."

"I'm gonna train alone, then." Koga said. "I'll be by your place tomorrow, late morning. Ja ne."

We both hopped over the mountain wall, and headed down to the forest.

On my way home, I caught an odd scent.

The smell of an older Inu youkai. I had never known an Inu youkai to smell this old.

I looked around.

There was a figure approaching me from my right.

From what little I could see, the figure had blue hair, and tanned skin.

It was a bit bigger than me, and quite obviously a man.

I stopped, and he came right to me.

His eyes were closed, and seemed to have been so for a long time.

He didn't look much older than Chichiue, but, he had about the same facial features.

"Who stands before me? Tell me your name?" He said.

His voice was low, and calm, but, wise, and firm.

"My name is Mori." I said.

The man reached up, and put his hand on my face, running his fingers around it, touching every detail.

"You are Ao no Inu... and human?" He said.

"Hai." I said. "I am a hanyou."

He let his hand fall back to his side.

"Not only a woman, but a hanyou as well." The man said. "This is very strange, indeed. May I see your hand, ojou-san?"

He held his hand up, palm turned upwards.

I cautiously put my hand in his, though, I felt strangely safe.

He felt my hand over, particularly around my finger tips.

"Ah. How unusual." He said. "So, you do have them?"

I looked back and forth between my hand, and his face.

"Have... what?" I asked.

"Ojou-san," The man said. "I do believe you have the Diamond Claws."

_Ja ne - Seeya._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Hai - Yes._

_Ojou-san - Young lady._

_Awesome cliff hanger, no? Please, review!_


	9. Plans

**This won't take very much longer. I'd give it another three or four chapters. Enjoy!**

I led the old man back to my house, as he explained who he was, and why he had traveled to this particular area.

"Jijiue?" I gasped.

The old man nodded.

"Yes, Mori." He said. "It's very nice to meet you, at last."

I had never met any of my grandparents. My parents were worried that they would not accept me or my brothers. Yet, here I was, talking to my Jijiue, and he seemed to be okay with my presence, and species.

"So... you were coming to visit me?" I asked.

"On my way to check on the Ao no Inu pack." Jijiue said. "I remembered your scent, from when Aoimaru came to visit Hakkaimaru. And since you have the Diamond Claws, there is no further reason for me to go see the pack."

I looked at my claws.

Nothing looked different about them. The Diamond Claws were called so because they resembled diamonds. Mine looked like ordinary youkai claws.

"There's a powerful dragon headed this way, Mori." Jijiue said. "He's coming to kill Aoimaru."

I nodded.

"I know." I said. "I went to warn him earlier tonight. Chichiue's going to charge head-first into the coming battle. A... A friend of mine suggested we fight him ourselves. I'm going to study up a little before I start preparing for the battle."

We reached my house, and I opened the door for Jijiue.

"Not a bad head on your shoulders." Jijiue said. "You must take after your Hahaue. You're nothing like my stupid son."

I lowered my head slightly.

"How long do you intend to stay?" I asked. "Shall I prepare a room for you?"

"Would you? That would be very nice." Jijiue said.

He felt around as he entered the house.

I helped him find a seat on the couch before I started pulling out all my mythology books, and sat down with a large stack.

I flipped through each one, looking for the chapters devoted to dragons in every book.

I had only skimmed these books before, just for the sake of staying out of detention at school.

I never really thought they'd come in handy.

As I started coming across facts that I could use, I started writing them down in a nearby notebook.

There were a lot of things that I could use, and a plan quickly formed in my mind.

"You said that I have the Diamond Claws?" I asked. "How do I use them?"

"They will come to you when you need them." Jijiue said. "You will be able to use them in this battle, since you could die in the midst of the onslaught."

"I don't have to train?" I asked.

"Well, you may want to practice with your normal claws." Jijiue said. "The power is the only difference between your claws and the Diamond Claws."

I nodded. "Got it." I said.

I started writing out my plan, expecting to stop at a certain point for further planning.

But, as I continued to write, I found myself finishing every detail up to Ryuumaru's defeat.

When I finally put the pen down, and looked up, my hand and eyes ached, as the long hours of writing caught up with me, and the sun shone down through the window, into my sleepy eyes.

"Oh, my." I said.

I looked over at Jijiue. He was sitting up, making very light snoring noises, apparently asleep.

I was thoroughly embarrassed with myself. Had I really gotten that carried away?

Either way, I had to get up, and make up for my stupidity.

I ran to the kitchen, and threw together some breakfast.

Just as soon as I started setting the table, my back door opened, and Koga walked in.

He looked completely exhausted.

"Who's the old coot?" Koga asked, apparently catching Jijiue's scent.

"My Jijiue." I said. "He came to find the one bearing the Diamond Claws. Turns out, I have them, so, I guess he's just vacationing here, now."

Koga looked at me.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A powerful weapon in the Ao no Inu pack." I said. "I'm going to use them in our up-coming battle."

Koga shrugged.

"I was askin' about the food, but, that's good to know, too." Koga said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Have a seat. I'll fix you some, too." I said.

I set up breakfast for him, and went to check on Jijiue.

He was awake, and sniffing around.

"Would you like some help getting to the kitchen?" I asked.

Jijiue paused for a moment, as though I had said something odd.

"Y-yes. If you would be so kind." Jijiue said.

I went to him, took his hand, and led him around my mess of books and papers to the kitchen, and into a chair at the table.

Once Jijiue was seated, I headed into the living room once more, grabbed my plan, and took it to the table.

I put the plan in front of Koga, and sat down with my breakfast.

"HYPA has recruited several Miko and Houshi as of late." I said. "They can create an illusion, and make Ryuumaru fly into a cave I know of. From there, all we have to do is get him wet, and either force him to surrender, or kill him. Whichever comes first."

Koga over his rice bowl at me, and put it down.

"Kinda simple." Koga said. "Is that all?"

"It took a while to figure out who to place where, and where to send Ryuumaru." I said. "It sounds simple, but, isn't that the point of a plan? To make certain accomplishments simpler?"

Koga shrugged.

"If it's that simple, do you really need me?" Koga asked.

I frowned, not liking his tone in the least.

"Most all of the youkai in the forest fear you, so, I figured your 'in charge' aura would help keep him back. I also thought that you might make the demands, because Ryuumaru might listen to you, a youkai man, better than me, a hanyou woman." I said.

Koga turned his full attention to me.

"So, I'm just there to make a threat or two? That's all you need?" Koga asked. "Geez, why not make the demands yourself? You're even scarier than I am."

I glared at him.

"What's with this attitude?" I snapped. "You offered to risk your life for my family, and I made a plan to make sure you'd survive. What the hell is this attitude about?"

Koga started shoveling more rice in his mouth.

"I spent all night training to risk my life for your family." Koga growled as he ate. "If the plan is that simple, and I'm only going to be there to look scary, then, I'm wasting my time."

I stood up, and pushed my dishes away.

"BAKA!" I screamed at him.

Jijiue reached up, and rubbed his ears, looking slightly irritated.

Embarrassment and rage carried me right out of the house, and I headed out toward the HYPA training grounds.

All the while, I was cussing, screaming, cursing Koga's name, and being, not really giving a crap what I said, at that point.

I left a trail of mulch and gravel as I destroyed everything within arm's reach of my path.

At the training grounds, I used the special spell placed on the area to my full advantage, fighting the illusions of enemies coming at me with everything I had...

_Jijiue - Grandfather._

_Baka - Stupid / Jerk / Idiot._

_HYPA - Humans and Youkai Protection Association._

_I had, like, three other chapter ideas for this one. I hope this one was good enough! Please, review!_


	10. Emotions

**Okay, let's see if I can't get this moving back in the right direction. Enjoy!**

I stood up, panting heavily, and glared around at the empty training ground.

I had apparently over-worked the spell on the grounds, and possibly torn the spell tag.

No enemies had appeared for the past ten minutes.

I was still in the mood to smash stuff up, though.

A gentle breeze floated by, and I caught the scent of an Ao no Inu.

**Koga's POV:**

"You've created a nasty monster, Koga-san." The old man said.

"Whataya mean?" I asked.

"That girl is very kind, and hard-working." The old man said. "Your opinion seems to matter a lot to her. If that's the case, she's going to keep raging around until you go make things right."

I slowly turned away from him, shrugged, and began eating again.

"You're going to wait for her to return, then?" The old man asked.

"Why should I apologize to her? I'm angry, too!" I said, not bothering to swallow my food first.

The old man was silent for a moment.

"If you don't intend to apologize to her, I suggest you leave her house." The old man said.

I looked over at him.

After a moment, I slid out of the chair, and walked out.

**Mori's POV:**

A man walked through the trees.

He was one of the warriors Chichiue had introduced me to.

I couldn't remember his name for the life of me, though.

I raised my fists at him.

He smirked at me.

That's right. He was that cocky jerk that I almost slugged back then.

Still no name...

"What do you want?" I growled.

He looked me over slowly.

"I don't want to get into this battle." He said. "It seems that my only chance would be to convince the pack leader to back down, but, I saw how he refused you, his only daughter, and Hakkaimaru would never back down, even if he were the pack leader."

He started toward me.

What was his freakin' name?

I grabbed my pendant, and raised it up over my head.

My transformation moved slowly, as it was day time.

I stood there, barely feeling the changes being made, praying that it would move faster.

"Such disloyalty." I said. "Rather than fight to the death with your pack leader, you're gonna run from this fight any way that you can."

My claws grew out long enough for me to do some serious damage. This would be enough.

I put my pendant away, and raised my claws at him.

He stopped, his neck only an inch away from my claws.

"How un-manly... How cowardly!" I said. "You're running from my Chichiue, you bastard! And you came to me with that stupid cocky grin? I'll kill you!"

Just as I tired to pull my hand back for an attack, he grabbed it.

"I've come to court you." He said. "Be my wife, and we'll save your Chichiue and otouto-tachi."

I glared at him. He was hardly worth my breath.

"Kill me first!" I roared, attempting to jerk my hand away.

He gripped my hand tightly, causing me pain.

I took my other hand, and slapped him, raking my claws across his cheek.

He growled in anger, jerked me around, and threw me to the ground.

I bounced right back up onto my feet.

"Impudent wench!" He growled.

I saw him take a step, and that was it.

He disappeared. I looked around quickly.

I could smell him, but, every time I figured out where he was, he had run off again.

All of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind.

He held tight to me, growling angrily as I fought him.

"Geez. I have to put up with this cat as my wife?" He said. "I can't believe you're his daughter. You must get this from your wretched human Hahaue."

As angry as I was before... It couldn't hold a candle to how angry I was now.

He leaned down to bite my left shoulder.

I crossed my arms, hodling his arms to my body, and flipped forward.

We hit the ground hard, and he still held onto me.

"Bastard, let me go!" I screamed.

**Unknown POV:**

"Bastard, let me go!"

The distressed scream rang through my ears.

Something in my heart suddenly ached as I realized who was screaming.

I turned to look out where the scream had come from.

I could see two figures on a distant mountain top.

She was struggling on top of someone, I could see that much.

But, she sounded like she was being hurt.

That was it. I wouldn't let her get hurt.

I took off toward that mountain top.

**Mori's POV:**

I kept slamming my elbows back into him. I didn't care what I hit as long as I did damage.

"Stop squirming, wench!" He growled. "Geez, the sooner I mark you, the better!"

I could feel his breath against my shoulder.

I fought harder.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud cracking sound, and a searing pain ripped through my arms.

I let out a howl of pain, realizing that my arms were broken.

I still fought, but, the pain made it harder.

I felt his teeth graze my skin.

Tears of defeat and frustration streamed from my eyes.

He began to bite down.

All of a sudden, I heard a thud behind me.

I looked up, and began to calm down.

"K-Koga..." I said.

He helped me to my feet.

Before I could say anything, Koga was knocked to the ground.

A nasty brawl between him and the bastard ensued.

Ferocious growls, and the sound of flesh being torn up filled the air.

Koga was beating that bastard like I had never seen anyone beat anyone.

I never wanted anything to do with him, before.

Still, even though I hated to admit it, I needed his help.

Koga pinned the bastard to the ground, and punched him out.

Every day, it's easier to deal with him. His presence becomes easier to put up with every time I see him.

Koga stood up, patting the dirt off of his hands, as he looked to me.

My heart raced. My face got hot. I felt like I might be sick, I was so... excited, I think.

What is this feeling I get around him?

A breeze blew by. I couldn't tear my eyes away as he started toward me, his hair gently blowing to the side.

He was so well built. I saw every last muscle flexing as he walked.

His face was incredible. He looked concerned for me, but, still very angry from that battle.

Why does he look so cool right now?

Koga came to me, and knelt down in front of me.

I finally tore my gaze away, remembering that I was angry at him.

"Hey." He said.

His voice was gentle, but, commanding. For some reason, I wanted to listen to him.

I wanted to turn, and pay attention to what he had to say.

I hoped he was going to comfort me. I hoped he would smile at me. I hoped he would... hold me.

I shook my head.

WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS?

"What?" I said, not turning to look at him.

He hesitated for a moment.

"Th-thanks..." Koga said, quietly.

I cast my eyes over in his direction, and gave a slight turn toward looking at him.

"I still don't want to go through with that plan of yours." Koga said.

I frowned.

"But," Koga said. "You worked pretty hard to make that plan... So, thanks for trying."

My mood lightened just a little bit.

I turned to him, slowly, bobbing my head to shrug, instead of using my shoulders.

"I could've done better anyway." I said. "So many people could get hurt in that plan. I'll see what I can do to keep it down to a two-man job next time."

We stared at each other for a moment, and then smirked at each other.

"Hey, Koga." I said. "My arms will heal up by tonight. How about we spar out here, later?"

Koga shrugged. "If you don't mind having your butt handed to ya again!" He said.

"Oh, please. I won't get so careless this time!" I said.

**Unknown POV:**

She smiled at that wolf boy like he was her happiness incarnated.

I could remember the days when I was the only one who got to see such a smile on her face.

This boy was equal with me, in her eyes.

How could this be?

They stood up, and left, arguing about something.

Still, I had seen it. She was happy with this boy... As happy with him as she had ever been with me...

_Chichiue - Father._

_Otouto-tachi - Two little brothers / group of little brothers._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_I'm really proud of this chapter! I hope you liked it, too! Please review!_


	11. Vacation

**Enjoy!**

"Get up, now! You'll never be ready for battle, that way!" Jijiue yelled.

I groaned, and stood up.

"That's it, Mori! You're not going to lose to him!" Jijiue said. "Round 99! Hajime!"

Koga and I ran at each other, as Jijiue said, for the 99th time.

Our claws collided several times, as we each tried to hit the target tied to the other's chest.

Neither of us had managed to score in all the rounds.

This time, however, I was going to score. This time, I was going to split that target in two.

I knocked one of his hands away, and saw a clear shot at the target.

"Sukiyari!" I said.

I went for it.

All of a sudden, I felt something hit my chest, and heard wood splitting.

"Keh. Who's open now?" Koga asked.

Koga had splintered my target.

"Point!" Jijiue said. "Koga wins this round!"

I pulled away, pushing Koga off of me in frustration.

We both sat down, panting in exhaustion.

"Not bad." Koga said.

I smirked.

"Thanks!" I said. "You're not so bad yourself!"

"Come, now." Jijiue said. "We'll go get something to eat before we start training again."

We both groaned, getting to our feet, and heading into the forest to find food.

"That old man is pushy as hell." Koga said, not really looking around.

"I know. But, he means well, so, we just have to bear with it." I said.

Koga sighed.

I crouched down, taking in the scents on the forest floor.

"Hey, how 'bout we ditch him, for the day?" Koga asked.

"No way! We can't go a single day without training! Ryuumaru's coming in two weeks!" I said.

"I didn't say we were going to ditch training. Just the guy pushing us around." Koga said.

The idea was interesting. I looked up at him.

"You know you never had to put up with him in the first place." I said. "You don't have to hang around if you don't want to."

Koga scoffed.

"Whatever! Like you're not tired of this guy, too!" He laughed.

That was true, Jijiue's yelling was getting rather old.

"Okay." I said, standing up. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well first, we'll eat, then go find somewhere else to train." Koga said.

"Keep your voice down." I whispered. "Jijiue may be blind, but, his hearing is particularly sharp. We'll both be punished if you're caught."

We looked around, just in case.

"Okay, let's go!" Koga whispered.

We took off in some random direction as fast as we could go.

Koga began to pull ahead of me. Try as I might, I could not catch up with him.

"H-hey!" I said.

Koga looked back at me.

"That's you're limit, huh?" Koga asked.

I nodded.

He looked ahead, and reached his hand back toward me.

"We'll never escape if we go at your pace!" Koga said. "Let's go!"

I nodded slowly, and reached forward, taking his hand.

It was kind of rough from the battles he had seen. But, it was warm, and strong.

I could get used to his hand in mine.

All of a sudden, I was jerked forward, as Koga took off running.

He dragged me around until we reached a cliff.

There, he stopped on a dime, and kept me from running clear over the edge of the cliff.

Once stopped, I fell to a sit, and began panting in exhaustion.

"Geez, you're fast." I said.

Koga sat beside me.

Right about then, I realized that I was still holding his hand.

I quickly let go, and looked out at the horizon.

This cliff over-looked the ocean. It was beautiful.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. I know." Koga said. "I used to come out here a lot, usually after I fought with you. The view's real calmin'."

I smiled.

"'Course, it's a pretty good place to train, too." Koga said. "Lotsa space, and big piles of drift wood make good targets. Running through the shallow water strengthens my legs, and makes me faster."

I turned to him. "Do you swim?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Not much... why?" Koga asked.

"I haven't been swimming in ten years... would you go with me?" I asked.

Koga hesitated.

I jumped to my feet, ran off the edge of the cliff, and fell a hundred feet, right into the water.

I swam to the surface, and looked around for Koga.

He was still at the edge of the cliff.

"Come on! Let's go fishing!" I said.

He walked away, where I couldn't see him.

Something inside me wanted to pout.

But, my pride over-threw that pouty feeling, and I turned away in irritation, beginning to dive down.

Just as I reached about ten feet down, I heard something hit the water, and turned.

Koga had jumped in.

I smiled, and swam over to him.

He quickly went for the surface, and I followed him.

"Sorry I took so long." Koga said. "I was setting up some wood for a cooking fire."

I nodded. "Let's go!" I said. "The fish will be closer to the bottom now that we've jumped in."

I dove down before I got an answer.

I heard Koga follow me.

Koga moved a lot while swimming, and seemed to be going up for breath every five minutes.

He kept scaring fish away, and abandoning a catch when he had one.

I ended up catching the fish myself, and letting Koga carry them back up the cliff.

I followed him back up, reluctantly leaving the water.

He was already starting a fire when I reached the top.

The fire started the first time he struck the flint.

"Wow." I said.

Koga looked at me. "You started the fire so easily." I said.

He shrugged. "Anybody can do it." Koga said.

"Not me. I'd freak out the second I got a spark." I said. "Fire... the very thought of it scares me."

Koga gave me a funny look.

"Fire scares you?" Koga said. "Why do you tell me this now? All those bugs, frogs, and snakes I tried..."

I rolled my eyes. "Those creatures won't hurt me if I don't threaten them." I said. "I couldn't be less afraid of them. And... I trust you, now. I think I can trust you with such a secret as that."

Koga's expression was... rather strange. I couldn't quite read it.

He shook his head, and began skewering fish, and propping them up beside the fire.

"I don't care for water much, either." Koga said. "A shark youkai nearly drowned me, and one of my friends when I was a pup. I haven't gone swimming very much since."

I nodded. "Seems we're each strong where the other probably wouldn't make it." I said.

Koga nodded as well.

"You swim like a fish." Koga said.

"You handle fire like it's a friend of yours." I said.

We smiled at each other.

A little while after lunch, we started training. Koga knew how to run through water and sand effortlessly, and taught me his tricks.

Eventually, we started sparring on into the night.

Jijiue found us around night fall, right after Koga had playfully pinned me to the ground, and accused us of taking the day off to fraternize with one another.

We were both punished, thoroughly embarrassed, and unwilling to look at one another.

However... I'm not sure about Koga, but... I kind of wished Jijiue had accused us correctly...

_Sukiyari - You're open!(I think)._

_Hajime - Start._

_Jijiue - Grandfather._

_Almost done. Give me two or three more chapters. Please, review!_


	12. Battle pt1

**Here we go! I'm about to blow your minds! Final conflict part 1! Enjoy!**

I flinched, feeling something lightly land on my nose.

I opened my eyes.

The sky above was dark with clouds. But, the thing that landed on my face was a flake of ash.

I cast a glance around, just in case I had fallen asleep beside the fire.

The fire was ten feet away from me.

I noticed that my head was propped up on something, and something was moving on my shoulder.

I turned to look at it.

My lips brushed against what felt like skin, as I tried to figure out what the big tan blur in my face was.

All of a sudden, the 'thing' and I gasped, and rolled away from each other.

Koga and I had fallen asleep against each others' backs last night, and woken up lying on each others' shoulders.

I felt my face get hot, as I turned to look at Koga.

He was looking at me, too.

We nodded to each other.

"W-what's that on your nose?" Koga asked.

I picked the flake of ash off of my nose, and noticed the smell of smoke and sulfur in the air.

"It's ash." I said.

I looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Those aren't clouds... Not water vapor ones..." I said.

Koga sniffed at the air.

"Damn, he's here!" Koga growled.

Right then, we heard a howl of pain from the mountains.

"And he's already started the battle!" I said.

We jumped up, and ran toward the mountains.

The whole place was already burned up, and bloody.

No bodies, though.

There was no one in sight.

Koga and I sniffed around, and soon found the trail.

They had gone out to the flat lands near the beach.

A few bodies were lying around.

Not enough to be the whole pack. And Ryuumaru was nowhere in sight.

"Let's go!" I said.

Koga grabbed my arm before I could take a step.

"Transform first. We don't know where Ryuumaru is. You need your full power for this battle." Koga said.

I looked at him, and then back out at the plains, looking for some sign of life.

"Do it for them." Koga said.

I hesitated briefly, staring at an odd-looking hill.

Then, I pulled out my pendant, and held it up to the still sun-lit sky.

The sky was particularly dark here. I saw smoke, still floating up towards the sky.

It was coming from the face of the mountain.

"Koga." I said. "I think Ryuumaru's over there."

I pointed toward the source of the smoke trail.

"He's probably waiting for them to come out." I said.

"Good, you're thinking straight." Koga said. "Have you got a plan?"

I looked around some more, and spotted the start of the cliffs that Koga had shown me last week.

Soon, I had an idea.

"Yeah, I have a plan." I said. "You and I can probably do this alone, too. You do remember last week, right?"

**Hakkaimaru's POV:**

I caught a familiar scent.

That wretched Hanyou daughter of Chichiue's.

"Bochama." one of our warriors was addressing me.

I looked at him. He was tending to Chichiue's leg, which had been burned in battle.

"He won't be fighting again for another few days, at best." He said. "We have no hope without Aoimaru-sama's battle skills."

I scoffed. "Filthy weakling." I said. "We will still fight. And we will win, or die."

"Bochama, we're all injured! No one has been born with the Diamond Claws since Aoimaru-sama!" The warrior pleaded.

"Dare you defy me? You're future pack leader?" I said.

I looked over at the two Hanyou sons of Chichiue's.

"You two." I said.

They looked at me, complete terror on their faces.

"You two will help me lead them into battle." I said. "Understood?"

They did not answer.

"Oooooiiii!" I heard a shout.

Everyone looked up.

I looked over the hill, and spotted that stupid Hanyou girl, standing in front of the cave where Ryuumaru was resting.

"Hey! Dragon breath! Get your butt out here and fight!" She shouted into the cave.

"That stupid wench. She's going to get herself killed." I said.

Chichiue sat up, attempting to look over.

"Hakkaimaru, what's happening?" He asked.

I said nothing, watching as the girl calling out Ryuumaru like she had no common sense.

Unable to resist a challenge, Ryuumaru came out, and followed the girl as she ran toward the ocean.

**Mori's POV:**

I took a deep breath, as I walked up in front of the cave where the smoke originated from.

I could just make out the outline of the sleeping Ryuumaru.

Adrenaline began to flow through me, as I prepared for the scariest, most stupid thing I had ever done on purpose.

I opened my mouth, and found myself incapable of creating words, so...

"Oooooiiii!" I yelled into the cave.

Ryuumaru's eyes snapped open.

The glowing red in them was a terrifying sight. I almost couldn't move.

"H-Hey! Dragon breath! Get your butt out here and fight!" I yelled at him.

His eyes seemed to catch fire, as he began to move.

I took off toward the ocean.

Ryuumaru roared as he came after me.

The sound made me deaf to just about everything else.

That was a good thing. I was able to focus on moving.

I ran out into the water, and began swimming toward Koga's cliffs.

Ryuumaru flew after me, breathing fire at me every time I made a taunting jump.

Terror was just inches away from gripping my brain, and making me screw this whole plan over.

Then, I saw the chasm I was heading for.

Koga was at the top of it, popping his knuckles for his part.

Hope returned. I was going to make it!

I swam through that chasm until I reached the shallows.

Ryuumaru followed me in. I ran up onto the sand.

"Go! Koga! Go!" I yelled.

Koga jumped down onto Ryuumaru's back.

I heard a tearing sound, and Ryuumaru fell into the water.

Koga held up the wings in victory.

"Get to the fatality point!" I yelled.

Koga ran up behind Ryuumaru's head, and the dragon's eyes suddenly went wide with fear.

"We have you." I said. "Are you listening?"

The dragon was silent.

"I am aware of the stupid things Chichiue has done to hurt you." I said. "If I had been there, I would've done everything in my power to stop him. But, what's done is done. Killing the Ao no Inu pack... it'll only bring back the pain you felt on that day. So please. You've done enough damage. Go in peace."

Ryuumaru was glaring at me.

"Aoimaru's daughter..." He said.

I nodded slowly.

I heard a sizzling sound.

"Ow! Mori, it's gettin' hot back here!" Koga called over.

All of a sudden, Ryuumaru shook him off, and breathed fire at me...

_Chichiue - Father._

_Bochama - Young Master (Boys only)._

_There. A perfect cliff hanger if I do say so myself! Keep reading! Please, review!_


	13. Battle pt2

**This next chapter will start in Hakkaimaru's POV. Enjoy!**

The girl was engulfed in the flames.

"ONEE-CHAN!" the little Hanyou beside me screamed out to his older sister.

I cast my eyes down to both of them.

They were both absolutely horrified, yet, in awe of the situation.

I cast my eyes over to Chichiue, who was limping over toward me, looking horrified himself.

What about these wretched Hanyou children was so important to him?

The wolf rose up out of the water, and he, too, was deeply concerned.

He had said before that this Hanyou woman was obnoxious, and that he couldn't care less what happened to her.

And now... what was so appealing about this girl?

Why did everyone care so much about her?

**Koga's POV:**

I reached the surface just in time to see Ryuumaru blowing fire in Mori's direction.

Something in me... I was... scared... and angry.

For some reason, the thought that she wouldn't be around anymore mattered a lot to me. It angered me.

I swam to the surface as Ryuumaru ran out of breath, and found that she had already been burned to ashes.

I was furious, to say the least, as I turned to face Ryuumaru.

He was looking up at the Ao no Inu pack.

The pack that Mori had fought so hard to protect.

I had watched her train, and study for this battle.

I had seen how badly it hurt her when her Chichiue and ototou-tachi had abandoned her.

She was willing to face her fear of fire, and risk her life for them... And now she was...

Rage over-took my brain, and I attacked Ryuumaru with everything I had.

**Aoimaru's POV:**

Koga began fighting Ryuumaru, doing little damage, but, still fighting him.

I had only just begun to realize what had happened.

Mori... My precious daughter... She was gone...

I heard sobbing, and turned to see Ryo in tears.

It was expected of Tarou to be crying, as he was little, and still prone to tears when upset.

But Ryo... he had grown into his pride. He has not cried since... seventeen years ago...

"Ryo?" I said.

"Nee-chan... she hated fire! She would never fight a dragon..." Ryo said. "And then... she used herself as bait... She risked her life to be able to trap Ryuumaru... for us."

Both Ryo and Tarou jumped down, and joined the fight.

I was still taking in the shock of losing my only daughter.

But, to find that she gave her life for me...

Hakkaimaru looked at me.

"Chichiue?" He asked.

I let out howl. Both a cry for my daughter and a cry of battle.

Everyone joined in the battle, fighting with everything they had.

**Unknown POV:**

I felt a warm hand on my face, and opened my eyes.

My throat ached.

"Can you hear them, dear?" the woman before me asked. "Everyone's fighting for you."

I heard muffled battle cries from outside the dragon's body.

"You need to fight with them." The woman said. "Help them win this battle."

"Hahaue." I said.

She smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Say 'hi' to Chichiue and your brothers for me." Hahaue said.

I nodded, and poised my claws for an attack.

**Koga's POV:**

I swiped my claws at the dragon's snout.

He snapped at me.

I growled, and ran to tear at his eye.

All of a sudden, as Ryuumaru opened his mouth, I heard a familiar growl.

It was coming from inside him.

The dragon roared in pain as blood spewed from inside his throat.

Ryuumaru began to wretch, and gag on something, and eventually coughed up some kind of nasty organ.

I heard that familiar growl turn into a pant, and saw something move away from the organ.

My breath hitched.

She shook the blood from her hair, and turned to Ryuumaru.

"It's not polite to eat a lady!" She said. "Not very smart either. Have you any idea what I'm about to do to you?"

Her claws shone through the blood that soaked her body.

She looked around at everyone who stopped to stare at her, and raised her claws in the air... her Diamond Claws.

**Mori's POV:**

I raked my claws across the tissue of Ryuumaru's stomach, and found myself in his air pipe, near the organ that produced his fire breath.

I smirked, took hold of that, and headed toward the smell of fresh air.

The pipe was tight, as Ryuumaru began to gag on me, and his blazing hot fire lung.

It began to get difficult to hold on to the organ, as it burned my hands.

Finally, I heaved that thing up into his mouth, and Ryuumaru spit me and the organ out.

My gosh, the sea air smelt so good, but, it was also so cold.

I was hesitant to get up, but, I had to.

I struggled to my feet, and shook the blood from my hair and tail.

Once I felt just a little less gross, and sticky, I turned to Ryuumaru.

"It's not polite to eat a lady!" I said. "Not very smart either. Have you any idea what I'm about to do to you?"

I felt a slight change in my claws, and looked around at everyone who had been fighting for me.

They were all beaten up, and burned.

Even Chichiue was fighting, even though his leg was burned up badly.

I looked over at Koga, who was watching me, eyes wide.

I raised my claws in the air, as a sign to say that this battle was just about done.

Ryuumaru started to move away.

Oh, no you don't...

I ran at him, and threw my claws at him, sticking them in his nose.

Ryuumaru froze, and slowly turned into a statue of diamond.

I struck him again, and he shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

I sighed, and looked back at everyone.

They were all silent, staring at me in complete shock.

Koga came to me. I turned to him.

"We did it!" I said.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, we did." Koga said.

Koga threw his arms around me.

"Hey! Careful! The blood will burn you!" I said.

"I don't care." Koga said. "You're worth the burns."

I relaxed in his arms, and returned his embrace, feeling very happy at that moment.

"You stink pretty bad, though." Koga said. "Dragon gut perfume does not suit you at all!"

I smirked.

"You hugged me!" I said.

"Nee-chan." came a voice.

My moment came to an end.

I let go of Koga, and turned.

Ryo and Tarou were looking at me, tears in their eyes.

Chichiue limped up behind them, looking at me with a very reluctant expression on his face.

I frowned.

We stared at each other for a moment.

Then, I turned to Koga.

"Let's go back to my place." I said. "Jijiue is probably groping around helplessly, and I could use to wash the dragon puddings off of me."

He nodded, picked me up, and carried me up to the top of the cliff.

"I can walk for myself." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Koga said.

I smiled, and leaned against his shoulder, as he carried me home.

**Aoimaru's POV:**

She looked at Ryo, Tarou and me, frowning in, what seemed to be, disappointment.

I know she expected better of her brothers, having raised them herself for the past seventeen years... But, she expected even more from me. Her father. I had been childish, and stupid, bringing her brothers, my younger sons, into a war that was almost hopeless, and telling her that she could only protect them if she would marry into the pack.

And then, she tried to warn me about this battle. She was worried about me. She knew I would not win this time... and I all but spat in her face.

She turned to Koga, and invited him back to her house.

With that, he picked her up, and carried her off.

That was it. Maybe she was alive. But, I had lost my only daughter... forever...

_(O)Nee-chan - Older sister._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Ototou-tachi - Group of younger brothers._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_One more chapter. Are ya'll excited? Please review!_


	14. Together

**Final Chapter! Enjoy!**

I sighed, walking out of school.

There were two reasons behind this.

One: after my battle with Ryuumaru three months ago, school had become a mere time-killer in my day. A very boring one, at that.

And two: this was the last time that I would be walking out of that particular school building. I would be moving tonight.

"Why're you leaving anyway?" Hasume asked. "You don't live with your parents, right?"

I nodded.

"Right." I said. "I'm moving in with my grandfather in the next town. He's blind, and his assistant retired a while ago. I'm gonna help him out, he's gonna let me stay with him... I kinda wish I didn't have to go, though. I've never had... normal friends before."

"Can't he hire someone else?" Hasume asked.

"Maybe, but, I've already made plans to take the job, so, it has to be me." I said.

Hasume sighed, and turned to me.

"You'll still call, right?" She asked.

I smiled, although sad on the inside.

"Sure." I said. "I'll call you."

"Great!" Hasume said. "Maybe we can visit each other, too?"

I shrugged.

"We'll see about that!" I said.

We reached the gate, and I was shocked to find Koga standing at the gate, waiting on me.

"K-Koga!" I said.

He smirked at me.

"Yo! Howler! You ready to go?" Koga asked.

I sighed, and nodded.

"Don't call me 'Howler'." I said.

I turned to Hasume.

"Mata ne?" I said.

Hasume turned away from Koga, a light blush on her face, and looked at me.

"A-ah, yeah! M-mata!" Hasume said.

I smiled, went to Koga, and took his hand.

"Shall we go, then, Koi-chan?" I asked him.

Koga turned bright red.

"Sure..." He said quietly.

We started back to my place.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I said. "If those bastards hadn't harassed me last month, I could've stayed another year. Hasu-chan... I'll miss her most of all."

"You can come back, ya know?" Koga said. "I'm not gonna keep ya from your friends... long as they're not guys."

I smiled.

"'Course not." I said. "You're the only guy I'll ever need!"

As we approached my house for the last time, I caught two familiar scents.

My heart began to ache a bit.

"Want me to scare 'em off?" Koga asked.

I shook my head slowly.

"Let's hear them out." I said. "Three months is a pretty long time to hold a grudge. Maybe I can let it go today."

We reached the house.

Ryo and Tarou were on the porch, watching me in disbelief.

**Ryo's POV:**

I could smell her approaching the house... and some guy was with her, by the smell of it.

It's been three months since Onee-chan risked her life, and faced her fear to save our lives from Ryuumaru, lord of the dragons.

We hadn't been very nice to her before that, so, it was strange that she risked so much for us.

Afterwards, however... Chichiue hasn't smiled even once since that day. He's been meaner. Harsher. Almost cruel to everyone around him.

I have a feeling that he needs to speak to Onee-chan.

No one else would come see her, leaving me and Tarou to come see her.

She seemed to be well off on her own... better than she ever was with us.

Her grades were higher, she got to work earlier, the house was cleaner... she had free time to do what she wanted.

We could not ask for her forgiveness. We had kept her from too much, and done so much to hurt her when she had been nothing short of kind to us. And she still saved our lives.

No. We were in no place to ask for forgiveness. We were here to ask for her to meet Chichiue, and that was all.

She walked up in front of the house, holding the hand of the wolf youkai she had hated so much.

Onee-chan frowned as she looked at us.

I heard Tarou beginning to sniffle. He had been very weepy about Onee-chan, since she saved us. I would've been the same way, were it not for my pride.

"Ryo. Tarou." Onee-chan said.

I lowered my head.

"We won't be long." I said. "But... we need your help, O-... Mori-san."

She nodded.

"It's Chichiue." Ryo said. "If nothing else, please go see him. I think... he wants to see you."

Onee-chan frowned, sadly.

"That's all?" She asked.

A deafening silence fell between us.

All of a sudden, Tarou burst out crying, and ran to her, hugging her leg tightly.

"Gomen ne, Onee-chan!" He cried out. "Hounto ni gomen ne!"

The rest was garbbled in his uncontrolable sobs.

To my surprise, Onee-chan's expression softened as she knelt down, and wrapped her arms around Tarou.

"There, there!" Onee-chan said. "Everything's alright! Onee-chan's here now!"

Tarou cried over her shoulder, and she knelt there, comforting him.

She forgave him so easily? I had a feeling that she was babying him before, but...

Onee-chan looked over at me.

"Ryo, I'm sick of being angry." Onee-chan said. "It makes it hard for me to sleep at night, and tears harder to fight... So, what do you say? Can we pretend nothing ever changed?"

I stared at her.

This was far from what I had expected her to do. Not to say that I had any idea what to expect.

Onee-chan lifted Tarou up, as she got to her feet.

My foot inched toward her, as I began to lean toward going back to her.

**Mori's POV:**

Ryo's foot inched toward the first step.

"Please?" I asked. "Can we be a family again?"

Right then, I spotted a rare thing.

Ryo's eyes began to well up with tears.

I heard a light sob in his throat. What on earth had I said?

He ran to me, and hugged me, as Tarou had just done.

"Ryo?" I said.

"Hahaue used to say that too... when I threw fits, and ran off..." Ryo sobbed. "She would always find me... and ask if we could be a family again..."

I placed my free hand on his back, tears coming to my eyes as well.

Koga put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, and he kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay." Koga said. "Y'all are back together again. I think your Hahaue is happy to know that much."

I smiled at him, and nodded.

"Onee-chan." Tarou said.

I turned to him.

"Chichiue is upset. He needs to talk to you." Tarou said. "Please. Go see him."

I nodded slowly, and set him down.

"Let's go then." I said.

We took off into the mountains, and ran into the Ao no Inu territory.

I quickly sniffed out Chichiue, and headed into the hut, where he sat, staring at a fire.

He growled low.

I slowly entered the hut, and seated myself in seiza right behind him.

He sat up a little straighter.

Did he know I was here?

I reached up, and gently eased my arms over his shoulders, and around his neck.

Chichiue tensed up at first, and let out an audible gasp through his nose.

But, with that gasp, he caught my scent, and relaxed slightly.

He placed his hands over the spot where my arms over-lapped over his chest.

"Why are you here?" Chichiue asked.

I leaned my head against his back.

"I would've come by anyway... but, Ryo and Tarou came to tell me you were hurting about something." I said. "I came to find out what."

He stroked my hands gently.

"I... I'm sorry." Chichiue said. "You knew what you were talking about, when you asked me to run. I should've listened to you... or asked for your help..."

I nodded against his back.

"It's alright." I said. "You were feeling competitive. I know the feeling. I wouldn't have wanted you to get in the way if it were my fight."

Chichiue gripped my hands firmly.

"You're forgiving me this easily?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hahaue would've wanted me to..." I said. "And... I suppose I need to talk to you, too."

I released his neck as he turned toward me.

"Chichiue, I'm getting married, tonight." I said. "To Koga of the wolves."

Chichiue nodded, looking sad.

"I'm about to become the Alpha female of the wolf pack." I said. "And, as you saw, I have the Diamond Claws."

Chichiue sighed.

"Oh, yes... I must admit, I'm very proud of you, and the way you used those claws like a pro." Chichiue said. "You will make an excellent pack leader... However, about this marriage."

I gave him a funny look, and finally noticed the slight jealousy in his eyes.

"Chichiue, you were so eager to get me married before? What changed your mind?" I asked.

He sighed. "I expected you to marry someone in this pack, but, after all that has happened, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do..." Chichiue said. "That and... Why Koga? He's such an animal."

I laughed.

"Sometimes, yes!" I said. "But, Koga's a good man! Sensitive, and strong. He's all I could want in a mate... He won't replace you, though. You are my Chichiue, for the rest of eternity!"

I got him and Koga to meet, and talk, and, somehow, Koga earned Chichiue's blessing.

The two packs were very cautious about each other, even while celebrating our union.

Eventually, though, they got over it, and Koga and I managed to sneak away for some alone time.

Koga held me close to his chest, where I was drawing hearts with my fingers.

"Let's see, our packs have united. Your family is back together again. We rule over the new pack. We beat Ryuumaru, making us the most powerful warriors in the area. And we're both so deeply in love that we would die for one another." Koga said. "Can life get any better?"

I smirked, knowing just how to answer his question.

I leaned up, and kissed his lips.

"Well... I've always wanted children of my own." I said.

Koga stared at me.

"You sure don't waste any time." Koga said.

"You know it!" I said. "Don't tell me you're about to back out now? Not when we're about to start the battle for the title of 'best parent'?"

He gave me a cocky smirk. "Whoever said I was backin' out?" Koga asked.

Before I could say anything else, he locked his lips with mine, and I could no longer think.

We had seven children, and they helped us get rid of the rest of Chichiue's enemies.

Chichiue passed on, five hundred years later, in peace.

Hakkaimaru went off and started his own pack.

Koga and I passed leadership on to our oldest son, not because he bore the Diamond Claws, all of our children did, but, because he was strong, smart, and kind. Everything we wanted for the next pack leader.

All in all, in all the sadness and pain, happiness and comfort, everyone was content.

No one, however many centuries they lived, ever passed on with regret in their heart again...

_Mata ne - Later._

_Onee-chan - Older sister._

_Honto ni gomen ne - I'm really, truly sorry._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Seiza - A formal sitting position._

_Koi - Love._

_Well, I planned on going on hiatus after this story, due to not having any story ideas, but, I just got a new idea for a story, so, keep checking in, and I'll see what I can do about putting that story up soon! Please review this story!_


End file.
